The Life and Deeds of Jack O'Reilly
by Jack O'Reilly
Summary: This man has lived through countless trials, toppled the NCR, The Legion, Mr.House, The Resurged Enclave and even the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel, even starting his own faction onboard an Alien ship. But how will he act when there isn't a war to fight
1. Chapter One: The Battle is Over

**Hi! Thank you for reading this, first off. Secondly, please review and leave your criticisms, so that I may improve as a writer. Lastly, This was made with several factions from the Fallout Universe, Now I also have the Main Character accessing the Capital Wasteland, so we may see some of THOSE guys, and he has formed the TSC, Terran Starship Command, ALL credit for that faction is given to the creator of the mod they are from, Mothership Zeta crew, with that please read and enjoy!**

Jack stumbled into his suite in the Lucky 38 Casino, currently being run by Yes Man, and half-walked half-staggered to his personal bedroom,leaning the Silenced Sniper Rifle on the wall and not even bothering to remove the plates of his Combat Armor from the bodysuit as he collapsed on his bed, almost immediatly falling into a light sleep.

Mary Simeon crouched carefully in the door way, stealth boy active, and reached into her bag. The only defense within the Lucky 38 preventing her from reaching her target was 2 Securitrons, Mk II. She withdrew from her bag a cluster of Pulse Grenades, all joint linked to one pin. She pulled the pin and hurled the bundle of 3 Pulse Grenades at the bots. Just as they registered the bundle's prescense, it exploded in blue light and crackling electricity, overloading all the bots' systems. With that obstacle out of the way, she confidently strode forward and rode the elevator up to the 8th floor, which contained the presidential suite, belonging to a man known enigmatically throughout the wasteland as The Courier, both a Savior and a Killer in one package. What Jack had done utterly perplexed Mary, killing any NCR, Legion or Brotherhood soldier in sight, then forming his own faction whose home base was, of all things, a spaceship. She wanted to know his motives, what made the man keep going even when he had almost no friends outside of his own organization. Of course, that wasn't why she was here, she was here to kill the Savior not only of the Mojave Wasteland, but also through events she wasn't quite sure of, The Capital Wasteland. The elevator dinged, signalling she had arrived, so clad in her Combat Armor with a combat knife in hand, she stepped towards the only open door.

**Ding!**

The sound woke Jack, signalling that the elevator had arrived. Jack bolted upright, the only other one who could normally access this building was Boone, but he was away on a personal mission right now. Jack's hand dove under his pillow, retrieving the sawed-off shotgun loaded with two Beanbag rounds that he kept there, just in case. He got into a prone stance on the bed facing the door, with the shotgun trained on the door. When a female figure emerged in the doorway, he didn't even hesitate to pull the trigger twice.

**Bang!Bang!**

Mary grunted as the beanbag rounds smacked into her Combat Armor plates, winding her slightly as the plate was drove into her stomach. Dang, there would be a bruise there later. She jumped at the Courier, knife in hand, fully intent on driving the knife into the man. Sadly, Mary hadn't planned for his Combat Armor any more than he had planned for hers, which she realized as the knife slid down his armor plate. She released her grip on the knife and defaulted to hand to hand, raising her fist and threw a punch directed at Jack's nose. A hand shot out, grabbing hers and squeezing as he brought a knee up into her groin. She was a bit surprised that he had proven to actually have some skill, but she didn't let it affect her. She brought her other hand back and formed it into a fist, swing it hard and snapping Jack's head to the right, making an obvious bruise in the making appear. Jack drove Mary's own elbow back into her un-protected side, making a gasp of pain escape her. She brought her head back and slammed it forward making a satisfying cracking sound as her forehead impacted his, making both of them fill with pain. She then rolled off him and grabbed a drawer, pulling it from the night stand, intent on using it as a weapon on it's own, but what clattered out of it was for more effective. It was a silenced 10mm pistol with a full clip, and she didn't hesitate to grasp it and stand up, leveling it and aiming it at Jack, just to find that he had drawn a 44. Magnum from his boot and leveled it at her. The two stood frozen in a standoff, both so focused they didn't hear the sound of the arriving elevator.

Boone knew something was wrong when Jack didn't immediatly come to ask what had happened. Wearing his 1st Recon Survival Armor, Boone carefully crept up to the open bedroom door to find this standoff. He carefully set his rifle on the ground and drew the combat knife gifted to him by Jack. He then crept carefully into the room, entering the room and carefully creeping behind her, using all the skills he picked up as a First Recon man to avoid making noise. When he reached her, he quickly grabbed her and yanked her back, pressing the knife to her throat so it bit in just enough to let her know that she wasn't escaping. Jack got up to level his revolver in her face as she opened up with the 10mm before she dropped it, sending several bullets clanging off of Jack's armor. Boone went to slit her throat but Jack raised his hand, saying "No." She then swept out with her foot, knocking Jack off his feet and then she brutally abused him, kicking him wherever her foot could reach. Jack eventually hauled himself to his feet, and hauled his fist back, returning the favor in kind, smashing his fist into any bit of un-armored flesh he could until she passed out from sheer Physical Trauma. Boone asked "What was that about?" Jack, beaten bloody and highly bruised, said "I don't know, but I intend to find out, grab some sleeping drugs from the med-room and get ready, we'll take her to the Olympus and see what we can drag from her there."


	2. Chapter Two: Origins

**Sorry for the Short Chapter! But I'm doing this to provide a bit of background on Jack, and I'll do this every few chapters, I will ensure that the chapters in the present are substantially longer than this!**

The 14 year old Jack O'Reilly trembled even as he regained conciousness, as a gang of raiders surrounded him, with various rifles aimed at his back and any with pistols aiming at his chest, Jack noticed that 2 figures were tied up in front of him, with the raiders behind them aiming Caravan Shotguns at their backs. The lead raider, who identified himself as Baro, stepped into the circle of raiders and drew a 44. Magnum, standing in front of the first figure. Jack gaped with sheer sadness and terror coursing through him as his mind finally recgonized who those figures were. He broke into tears, soft and silent, as he looked at the shapes of his mother and father, waiting to be executed. Baro chuckled cruelly, saying mockingly "Look at the runt, he's crying!" One of the Female Raiders smirked and said with a voice filled with mock pity "Awww! He's scared for his mommy and Daddy!" The lead raider, Baro, then said with surprising calm "Hold the kid, make him watch."

Immediatly, 2 Male raiders, who couldn't be any more than a few months older than him, rushed forth and grabbed Jack, restraining him and holding open his eyes, making him watch as Baro executed both of his parents with a headshot. Rage and adrenaline began coursing through Jack's body and he began resisting the raiders. Thinking only of Murder, wanting to see only red blood, on his hands, on the ground, on the walls, just blood. Jack threw the right raider off of him, bending down and scooping up the 10mm pistol on the Raider's belt. He aimed the gun at the left raider's head, and pulled the trigger.

The sudden lack of resistance on his left side caused him to fall on the right raider, as the left raider fell Jack grabbed at his belt, finding what he was looking for, a Frag Grenade. He yanked the grenade from his belt and pulled the pin, hurling it at the raiders directly behind him. There were 4 survivors, including Baro, right in front of him. As they raised their weapons to shoot Jack, he grabbed a 9mm pistol with extended magazines from the left raider. Jack leveled both guns, putting rounds through the heads of each raider without any hesitation, quick and clean deaths. After this, Jack stood up and surveyed the carnage around him, seeing the dead raiders and his dead parents. Jack only saw all of this through new eyes, cold eyes, hard eyes, eyes that no longer had any light in them. So, Jack set off to make sense of the wasteland, to find a purpose, to find something to fight for.


	3. Chapter Three: Introducing Mary

**Would you look at that, people are actually reading this! From now on, uploading chapters may be a bit more spotty, family problems, but I will upload as often as I can. Anyway, Enjoy this!**

As the Valkyrie transport, a modified version of the Recon Craft Jack had found in the Capital Wasteland, entered the Olympus. While the ship went through docking procedures, Jack used the ship's communication system to contact Commodore Jameson, Former Commodore Harkin's successor, and told him to send down a squad of Jack's Black Guard, elite Special Forces men who wore armor that was a step above Combat armor but a step below power armor. Boone ensured that the assassin, who had been identified as Mary by a note in her jacket, remained unconcious by adminstering the last of Jack's limited supply of sleeping drugs. After five minutes, the squad of Black Guard arrived, and the Valkyrie's hatch was opened. The Black Guard took the sleeping assassin from Boone and made their way to the teleporter leading to the holding cells. Jack himself stepped out of the Valkyrie to find his director of intelligence, Stargazer, was waiting outside of the hatch. Stargazer greeted without preamble "Hello Commander, to what do we owe the honor of this visit?" Jack replied "This woman tried to assassinate me, and I want you to-" Stargazer quickly jumped in, saying almost eagerly "Execute her?" Jack shook his head and said insistently "No! I want you to hold her here so I can interrogate her myself." Stargazer said with a very proud voice "Sir, our Seraphs are highly qualified interrogators, wouldn't you rather one of them interrogate her?" Jack said hastily "No, I want to interrogate her myself, none of your seraphs are to even **TOUCH** her, do you understand?" Stargazer nodded and said "Yes commander, You may go down to interrogate her when you wish." Jack nodded and said to Boone "Head to the armory, just past the teleporter the guardsmen went through, and get yourself some ammo for your rifle and some Black Guard armor." Jack then passed him a bag of 1,200 caps to pay for the gear. With this done, Jack headed to the nearest bathroom to change into his suit of Desert Ranger armor, just in case found a way to attack him, plus it had some intimidation value. After 8 minutes, Jack re-emerged with his armor on and headed for the teleporter that would take him to the holding cells, fully intent on getting just a bit bloody as he put a combat knife into the sheath on his chestplate. When he stepped on the teleporter, he felt his molecules slowly disassembling and briefly lost awareness before he was re-assembled at the other node. He stepped off the teleporter and saw the woman, Mary was her name, waking up in cell 2A. Jack strode over, looking in on the simple cell that had a bed, sink and toilet and said calmly into the speaker terminal that would project his voice into the room "You will answer my questions, what is your name?"

Mary Simeon stared at the figure now standing in front of the energy barrier that formed the "Door" of her cell, able to tell by his voice that he was the man she had been assigned to kill. She tried to blink away the residual effects of the sleeping drugs within her system and continued to stare as the man removed his helmet, revealing a gruff face with a stubbled chin, dark brown hair in a simple, Bedraggled style and tanned skin, she was surprised to find she herself strangely captivated by the man's face, now that she wasn't distracted by desperately trying to kill him. When he asked her name, she debated whether or not to tell him her name. Ultimately, she decided it couldn't hurt, so she stated matter-of-factly "Mary Simeon, and you are?" The man paused for a second, as if debating why he should tell her his name, but ultimately stated "Jack O'Reilly, The Courier or The Lone Wanderer depending on which wasteland you are from." Mary was dumbfounded and stood there continuing to stare, not even her employers had known this man's name, he hid it very well, even erasing it from his original place on the Mojave Express Courier Roster. She watched him blink in a slightly confused manner, as he apparently was also surprised he had divulged that information. He then said in a slower, but no less confident voice "How much were you payed to kill me?" Mary saw no way that could negatively effect her either, so she slowly stated "4,000 caps, half before the job and half were to be payed after." The man, Jack, nodded, apparently having drawn some useful information from that. He then studied her for a moment and said "How did you come to be employed to kill me?" Mary blinked in sheer shock, not at all expecting that question to be asked. Mary replied "It's a very long story." Jack replied "Well, I've got time." Mary sighed and breathed in deeply, preparing to tell her story, if for no other reason than to delay in hopes of her employers coming to get her, or even convince Jack that she was on his side.


	4. Chapter 4: The Job

**I officially have my First REVIEW! Thank you for the constructive criticism Frontier Productions, and thank you for sticking with my story, I've tried to make your advice evident in this chapter! Anyways, thanks again to all readers, and please leave a review! Each one can only make me a better writer!**

_2 Months Earlier_

Mary Simeon sat casually at the table, looking at the figure in front of her who was veiled by shadows.", I understand you are interested in the...job we are offering." The gruff voice of the figure, who sounded like a man, washed over her as she nodded "Yeah" She stated with interest "How much are you paying?" The man, she was fairly sure it was a man, spoke with a voice that betrayed no emotion "4,000 caps, half to be given to you now, half to be given when the target is dead." Mary nodded with interest, as she thought "Four thousand caps! I can feed my family for months on that!"

Mary maintained a veil of calm in-difference, "Alright, who do I need to kill?" She said calmly, veiling her own voice with the same indifference. The man reached forward and dropped a bag in front of her, which made the musical sound of jingling caps. When Mary leaned forward and opened the bag, she felt sheer euphoria soar through her body, as she saw an almost solid lump of caps. "I see, but you never did tell me, I need to know who I'm going to kill if I'm to do it." The man sighed as he seemed to be working up to answering her.

The man said with a slight crack in his calm, revealing what sounded like a little fear "You are to kill the man looked upon as a hero in two areas of the United States Wasteland, A man who has changed the world in several ways." The man paused to breath and Mary had a sickening feeling of dread, "No, no, NO! There is no way he means HIM! Surely this man has more sense than to try and kill HIM!" she thought with sheer dread as his voice resonated forth again "You are to kill the Courier who rose from the dead at Goodsprings, The Lone Wanderer who saved the Capital Wasteland, The man who now runs New Vegas and the Terran Starship Command."

Mary gulped in fear, she had heard about what happened to people who fought him, usually a round from that Silenced Sniper Rifle of his through the skull. She gulped softly "Alright." She muttered, barely in charge of her own voice "Where do I find him?" The man appeared to nod, seemingly satisfied, saying "The Lucky 38 Casino, on the Strip in New Vegas." Mary turned to leave and as she left she heard his voice again, sounding out behind him.

"Oh, and, don't bother coming back if he lives, because if he lives...you won't." Mary felt terror seize her body as she felt like she was on auto-pilot now, striding from the shadowy room into the Wasteland outside of it.


	5. Chapter Five: Jack

**((A/N: I apologize both for the long absence and the short chapter, but I should be making chapters more frequently now, and my goal is to build up in chapter length. Anyhow, enjoy this, and I hope you guys like it!))**

Jack listened with rapt attention as his assasin, Mary as she had revealed her name to be, completed this story. He furrowed his brows, unsure of what this could mean, and muttered "Hmm." He turned away from Mary and began to go over things in his mind, re-tracing his steps since he recovered in Goodsprings. The Powder Gangers were wiped out and never had that many caps in the first place, the NCR could've done it but they were much more likely to send Rangers, Caesar's Legion had fragmented to a major degree and was now busy fighting itself, this left only the Strip Families, who very much so dis-liked Jack's attempts to begin posting soldiers within the Casinos, nor his crackdown on their less reputable operations via TSC Marines, however each family had a motive. The Gomorrah's working girls had been taken away and given new lives via TSC Education programs, The Ultra-Luxe's staff had received serious thinning by TSC Thunderhawk execution squads on account to more and more reports of cannibalism, and The Tops had it's entire leadership structure eliminated by a Night Raid by more Thunderhawk squads on account of suspected revolutionaries. His thoughts were called back to the present, and the woman in the cell, when he heard her voice, sounding soft and hesitant, asked "Why?" Jack turned back to face Mary again, cocking his head confusedly, "Why what?" Jack questioned. Mary clecared her throat "Why have you, you know." She made a wide gesture with her hands "Eliminate all these factions, the NCR, House, The Legion, why didn't you pick a side?" Jack wanted to give a non-commital answer, something to remind her that he was asking the questions and not her, but there was just something about her that made him want to answer her question, explain his motives to her. Jack was confused by this, he wasn't used to any form of emotion beyond cool in-difference, let alone un-identifiable emotions, but there wasn't time to worry about that. He acted on his feelings for once, and slowly said "The Mojave deserved better, the people deserved better, so I decided to give it to them, the TSC has the manpower and the tech to make the Mojave it's best." At that Jack looked away, feeling surprisingly shy, and he heard Mary say in a quite calm voice "Maybe so...but did you ever think about what they want?" Jack found himself turning back again and slowly stated "I can honestly say I didn't, I'm thinking of what they need." Mary seemed to accept this as a valid answer and Jack sighed, pressing a button to summon 2 Black Guardsmen. When they arrived, Jack spoke quickly and precisely "Keep Ms. Mary secured and keep her fed and watered." The men saluted and their voices came out over the harsh speakers "Yes sir." With a nod, Jack strode to the teleporter that led him to his personal quarters, trying desperately to forget the feeling he had gotten while speaking to Mary Simeon.


	6. Chapter Six: Blood and Tears

**Chapter 6: Blood and Tears**

**A/N: So, A recent foray into Netflix has made me acquire a MINOR, and by which I mean not minor at all, addiction to Anime. Therefore, on a friend's account I began work on a story, which was shot down rather quickly due to a wide-spread dis-like of the idea. HOWEVER, this has allowed me to hone my writing skills so everything should be much more, how you say, readable. Anyhow, Enjoy the chapter!**

Even as Jack found himself in his personal quarters, this strange woman still swirled through his thoughts. Something about her intrigued Jack to no end, made him want to know why she did the things she did. This Mary Simeon was certainly quite an interesting woman. Jack dismissed it all as simply being shaken up by her attempt to kill him, although some bit of logic deep within his head told him that wasn't the case, he'd dealt with assasins before.

Jack was pulled from this reverie by the sound of an intercom ringing. He blinked and looked to the offending device, which sat on his desk. With a deep sigh, Jack sat at his desk and stared at the intercom for a moment. Deciding that if they deemed it fit to disturb him, it'd be best to answer it, Jack tapped the button and said gruffly

"This is Jack O'Reilly, what is it?"

The voice of what sounded like a nervous young man began

"Oh, uh, It's Lance Corporal Sterling sir, on the engineering deck. I've been told to report that sensors indicate that a large flight of vertibirds is en-route from the border with the New California Republic towards New Vegas."

"Deploy some Valkyries, then, have them shot down."

"Yes sir!"

A moment passed as the young soldier relayed Jack's orders, eventually saying

"They've been scrambled sir, but the vertibirds are landing, at the base of a mountain, sir."

Jack pondered this, as this didn't seem to make any sense. Why would the NCR be interested in a mountain? There certainly weren't any resources within it that made it worth a foray into his territory. It was possible they wanted to attempt to take the area and identified the mountain as a defensible position, but that was unlikely. This, of course, left only one option, the NCR must've found a vault.

"Sterling, order a shock platoon of Thunderhawks be readied now. Are the new drop-pods being developed by the egg-heads ready?"

"Well, we've been told they are sir."

"Good, use them."

With that, Jack cut the link and began to think. What could be in that vault that interested the NCR so much. He doubted it had anything to do with Ms. Simeon, her capture was too recent. This errant thougth soon lead Jack back to his previous musings however. That woman had more of an effect on him than anyone had in quite awhile, although she still hadn't accomplished much beyond causing a strange curiousity.

For now, Jack decided to think of it as simply that, a strange curiosity. So, he activated his terminal, and accessed the helmet camera of one of the Thunderhawks being deployed. This would be an intersting mission, after all, and vault's were always home to strange things. Jack didn't pay much attention until the pods landed, however.

The NCR had only deployed standard troopers, much to Jack's surprise. Usually, any mission of this nature involved Rangers. The outer Guards were quickly dispatched by the Thunderhawks, and they began to follow a path up into the mountains, killing more troopers along the way.

Eventually, they stumbled upon the Vault's door, which had the number "14" inscribed on it. The Thunderhawks had one of their tech specialists hack them in, and then they advanced through the door. To their utter surprise, they found Vault Security Guards aiming at them. The Thunderhawks gave an order for the guards to drop their weapons, but soon the Overseer of this vault had the Guards do so anyways.

It was discovered by the Thunderhawks that this vault was one designed by the government to "watch" the outside world, so to speak, and make records of it's events. Therefore, it was equipped with the best sensor equipment, networking devices and video cameras available before the Great War. It was also revealed that the Vault had made a full record of each notable individual in the Wasteland. When showed the record room, Jack had the soldiers hunt down a specific file, and watched as they pulled it out.

Before them was Jack's own file, and he was struck immediatly by how good this Vault was. The file contained a full history of everything about Jack, including his parents' deaths. The tears that sprang to Jack's eyes when he read about this rolled down his cheeks, and he admonished himself for allowing his emotions to show through. However, he was too shocked to stop himself from gasping when they came to the last page, which even detailed the latest attempt on his life, and sitting there in it's surprising glory, was a picture of a girl Jack didn't want to think of.

In picture form, probably from when she was just a few hours from beginning her job, was Mary Simeon.


End file.
